


Why am I the one being fucked?!

by x sɪʜᴛʀɪᴄ x (Cry_Babi)



Series: Fighting & Drinking [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Everyone is secretly gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Or the part where Finan finally gets some, Smut, The part where Uhtred is kind of a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/x%20s%C9%AA%CA%9C%E1%B4%9B%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%84%20x
Summary: Finans been waiting long enough, he finally gets Uhtred for the night, but things don’t go so smoothly...
Relationships: Uhtred/Finan
Series: Fighting & Drinking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Why am I the one being fucked?!

The room was.... a room.

Finan refuses to focus on anything else. Except the fact that Uhtred hasn’t tried to stop him from bringing them here. 

The last week has been fucking torture. He was sure that Uhtred thought the other night was a mistake. He was sure he’d never taste his lords lips again.

But. 

Every time they’d found themselves alone, just the two of them, over the past 7 days, Uhtred found a way of pinning him against a wall. Kissing him like he hasn’t eaten in days. It’s always rough and angry. And half the time he comes away from it with his lips chewed to pieces.

All the time, he’s left with a hard on and nothing to fuck but his own hand.

Now, in this room. 

Uhtred was keeping a distance. And Finan is pretty sure he knows why. 

Kissing is easy enough. Going any further than that...

He still can’t exactly help himself. 

This time it’s Finan that does the pinning. Pushing Uhtred into the door. Tasting his lips before moving down to his neck-

“Don’t leave any marks.” His lord speaks.

Finally.

Finan just nods and continues. When he starts to pull Uhtreds armour off though. He feels him freeze, his body tensing.

Finan persists. Uhtred doesn’t try to stop him. When he’s done with his lord, he moves back a little, starts to pull his clothes off too. Once their naked, and, Finan can feel a slight breeze on his bare flesh, he shivers. Pulls Uhtred to the bed, down onto it. Uhtred moves across the furs, until he’s resting against the wall behind it, his legs bent at the knees and spread, ever so fucking slightly.

Finan crawls after him, until he’s in between those perfect fucking legs, leaning in, flicking his tongue over his lords lips, cheek, jaw, neck.  
Sucking on hot skin, his hands trailing over Uhtreds hips. He moves down slowly, licking and sucking his way over the others chest, stomach. His right hand wrapping around Uhtreds already hard cock, stroking it slowly, almost lazily. 

And, he’s so fucking close. His tongue inches away, mouth open, ready to take him in, suck it. 

“Stop! Stop!” Uhtred yells out.

And-

“Oh fuck! Fuck me! God dammit! Why are you fucking leading me on like this!!” Finan kind of loses it. 

But.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He’s so fucking hard, so fucking horny, been waiting for this for so very fucking long! Fuck it! He’ll take anything at this point! He’ll take a shitty fucking hand job! 

Shit! He’ll take two minutes of Uhtred just watching him jerk off!

His lord looks pissed.

“Leading you on??! Fuck you Finan! I’m not leading you on! It’s not that fucking easy for me! I’m married! I love Gisela! You know that! I can’t just! I’ve never... Ive never been with another man! It’s not that fucking easy!”

Now he’s yelling, bringing up Gisela. The one name that hits Finan in the chest like an arrow.

He LOVES her.

Finan moves up, kneeling on the bed, still in between Uhtreds legs. Can’t help but stare at the others hard cock, resting so very fucking nicely on his abs.

Shit. Fuck this...

“And why does it look like I’m the one about to get fucked here?? Why am I not the one doing the fucking?” Uhtred actually looks worried, like he wasn’t expecting to be on the receiving end at all.

Seriously?

Finan moves back, turning around to sit next to his lord, mimicking his position, spreading his legs-

“Fucking go ahead! I don’t care who gets fucked as long as one of us does!.” He barks at him.

He’s done it now. Uhtred is about to hit him, he’s 100% sure. 

His lord moves quickly, kneeling between Finans legs, grabbing his thighs roughly and pulling him forward.

Then, Finan tastes blood.

“Don’t ever fucking talk to me like that.”

Oh fuckkkkkkkkk.

He could feel that punch through his whole body. The pain amplified, his skin buzzing, his back bending a little until his cock is pushing up against Uhtreds. Finan turns his head back, staring silently into Uhtreds eyes.

Then-

“Yes, lord.” 

Fuck. He wants Uhtred to hit him again. So fucking badly. He doesn’t say it though. This situation is precarious enough already. But, Uhtred must have seen it in his eyes, heard it in his voice, because he does just that. His fist hitting Finan on the nose. There’s a small ‘crack’, and blood pouring over his mouth, chin, down his neck-

“Don’t ever fucking disobey me.”

Finan is fucking twitching. His hips moving, grinding into Uhtred, looking for any amount of friction-

“Yes, lord.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking hot, the pain, Uhtreds’ voice, his eyes, the blood, he’s losing it. This time, he speaks.

“Again. Please.” Finan begs.

Uhtred smiles. His previous anger forgotten. His body too, reacting to the inflicted pain, the smell of blood, the sight of it on Finans chest. He stops hesitating. He wants this. He knows he does. And, he’ll take it. Take him. His right hand moves between their bodies, wrapping around both their cocks, stroking the shaft just underneath the head. Slow at first, just watching for Finans reaction.

And react he does-

“Ahhfuckkkkkyesss...” he moans so loudly Uhtred almost covers his mouth. But, he likes the sound too much. Finan can barely keep it together enough to ask again-

“Againnn... fuck... again please...” Uhtred waits. Denying him instant gratification. First his hand speeds up, until their both grinding their hips with the rhythm, until Finan is almost drooling, until he’s just repeating himself over and over. Begging.

“Again... again... again...” 

Until he starts to tense and Uhtred too. Until he’s breathing erratically, until his head pushes back into the wall and his hands bunch around the furs on the bed. Until he’s a second away. 

Then, his lord obliges him again. 

Finan wasn’t expecting it. His jaw cracks this time, bottom teeth snapping up into his lip, biting straight through it. 

“God... fuck...fuck...” 

He comes almost immediately, muscles tense, eyes closed. Uhtred keeps going, until Finan is literally in pain from hypersensitivity. Until he too spills all over Finans stomach. 

For a moment the room is full of short breaths and low grunts. Finan is still pouring blood from his nose and lip. He tries to wipe it off with his hand, just manages to spread it all over his cheeks and chest. 

Uhtred moves next to him, leaning back against the wall. Still trying to catch his breath. When Finan turns to look at him... he looks... angry still.

He puts a hand on his lords thigh, squeezing a little-

“Are you ok? I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it. I know you love Gisela and I know this is hard. It’s hard for me too... I mean... not the sex... it’s not exactly my first time with a man, but, it’s hard knowing you want me, and I want you, but... I can’t have you. Not completely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn’t finished, I just keep accidentally deleting parts. And also I have no idea how to end it... I’ll probably come up with something soon...


End file.
